This invention relates to gaseous breakdown display devices, and more particularly, to a novel method for making the same.
Due to the materials of construction and methods of producing such devices, prior art devices have not been capable of providing a high light output. The intense heat generated by gaseous discharge can harm the components of the device since the heat is enclosed in a small volume. The present invention (1) overcomes these deficiencies by providing a process which utilizes materials which are capable of operating at high power levels in confined volumes and (2) which requires only a single firing step where metals which mill above the sintering temperature of the substrate are employed.